Drina Transformed
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: Sequel to the Daughter of Drake. Tiamat, formerly known as Drina, thought she put her past behind her just to be confronted with it again. Disclaimer: I don't own Blade. But I own all the other characters I made.
1. Prologue

**I'm back! And with a new story. Try to guess who this is about?**

**

* * *

**

**Vanessa's POV**

My life wasn't always so bad. I grew up in a house with a loving sister and parents. When I turned fifteen, my world turned upside down. My sister that I grew up with was actually my mom, and my parents had adopted her when she was pregnant with me. My father was a notorious "vampire hunter". I had remembered hearing about him on the news, but then I had thought he was a psychopath. Then my birth mom died leaving me with a heap of information about my father. I tracked him down when I turned eighteen, but talked to his mentor instead. He sent me to stay with his daughter and a couple of her friends. They taught me how to defend myself and how to hunt vampires.

It wasn't long before I met my father. He helped us kill Drake the first vampire ever. But at the time, I pretended to fall for Drake to help bring him down. I started having some feelings for him, but in the end I stayed true to my duty and helped kill him. About a month later, I found out I was caring his child. When my father found out, he wasn't happy. He suggested that I give the child away, but I refused and cut off contact with him. I gave birth to Drina and kept her. She was a great kid. She was sweet, intelligent and had extraordinary powers. Then she was kidnapped, and the familiars used her blood to bring her father back. I found her and tried to kill Drake once more, but Drina was willing to go away with him. They succeeded and I never saw them again.

It's been seven years since I've seen my daughter, and not a day has gone by that I don't miss her. I reported her disappearance to any agency or intelligence available. They had no luck in finding her, so they closed the case with a small sighting warning in many countries. I have given up on finding her. The only way I'll find her is if she or her father wants me to.

* * *

Tiamat looked up at the ceiling in her stylish room. Her and her father Drago had just moved to Italy from France a year and a half ago. She was sixteen and in her junior year. In her short year in Italy, she became fluent in Italian very quickly. Her eyes were still the golden-brown they have always been, and her curly hair went all the way down to her waist. She had a slim figure because she worked out a few times a week and was on a healthy diet. Her father had been teaching her how to fight with every weapon possible, and how to defend herself. He had also insisted that she learn ancient languages and the history of the cultures. 

Right now she was making out with one of her boyfriends. Then her dad walked in.

"Padre, che cosa state facendo qui? (Dad, what are you doing here?)," she yelled at him. Drago gave the guy a look that could kill.

"You!" he pointed to the guy, "Get out now!" The guy scrambled off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Il mio dio, che cosa ero quello per? (My God, what was that for?)," she asked him.

"What do you mean what was that for! Guys aren't supposed to be on top of my daughter in my house or any other place! You're grounded for a week!"

"Voi e le vostre regole stupid! Sono un adolescente! Non saró una ragazza piccola più! (You and your stupid rules! I'm a teenager! I'm a not a little girl anymore!)," she yelled back.

Drago left and slammed her door without another word.

"I hate this place!" she screamed at no one in particular.

Drake heard the bell ring and headed down the stairs to answer. He looked through the peephole to see who it was. It was her friend Derec. He opened the door.

"Hey, is Tiamat here?" he asked.

"Yes, but you can't see her because she's grounded," Drago answered.

"Again? What did she do this time?"

"Ask her in a week," Drago said and closed the door.

_That was rude, but you can you really blame him? Tiamat is a free spirit_, Derec thought.

Derec walked over to the side of the house where a large tree was planted. He started climbing the tree until he got to the second floor. Tiamat saw him through her window and opened it.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Your father said you were grounded, so I came up this way instead," he replied. Tiamat moved back so he could climb through. She helped him inside slowly so he wouldn't land with a thud that would alert her father.

"What did you do this time? Get caught making out on your bed, again?" he asked. He was a little jealous, after all he was in love with her, but she didn't know it.

"So! He has his hobbies," she pretended to be drinking, " and I have mine," she stated simply. Derec had to laugh.

"He's a professional wine-taster not a drunk," he said. Tiamat just shrugged.

"So what do you want to do? I don't want to sneak out and get a longer sentence," she asked.

"I don't know. What were you watching on TV?" he asked.

"Uh, I wasn't watching it, remember?" she answered.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. Hey I know, we can talk about boys, paint each other's finger nails and watch When Harry Met Sally!" he said energetically. Tiamat laughed and knocked him onto her bed. She sat down next to him and laid down.

"Seriously, what should we do? We do have that history final on Wednesday. Wanna study?"

"Nah, that's what Tuesday night is for," she said.

"Bianca's party is that night."

"So, why do you care? She's a skank," she replied.

"Tia, She is not. She's not that bad," he replied.

"She slept around when you two were dating, why should I like her?"

"We decided to put that behind us and stay friends. I wish you could do the same."

"She wasn't there to console when you found out, I was. I don't like her."

"Please. If you can't go for her, atleast do it for me," he pleaded. Tiamat gave him a look, but then realized he was serious.

"Fine, if it means that much to you, then I'll go. But I don't have to like it," she said sternly.

"Thank you, Tia. No, you don't have to like it. You can even get in a fight with her if you wish. I wouldn't mind a good old fashioned catfight."

Tiamat hit him with her pillow, and he tried to wrestle the pillow away from her and ended on top of her. They wrestled for a few more minutes, and then laughed at their situation. When they stopped laughing, Tiamat noticed how close their faces were. He was looking straight into her eyes. Almost if sensing his thoughts, she leaned up and kissed him softly. He kissed her back for a second then broke the kiss. He got off of her and stood on the floor.

Tiamat sat up searching his eyes for what was wrong.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later," he said and left through her window.

"Wait, Derec!" she called after him, but it was too late. He was gone. She leaned back against her bed. She picked up a pillow and screamed into it.

For the next week at school, Derec avoided her. He didn't even come to study with her. He wasn't even at Bianca's party (which she snuck to), so she left earlier. All week, he ignored and she had had enough.

She was waiting for him near his car after school. He stopped when he saw her. He ignored her and unlocked his car door. She walked over to him.

"You've been avoiding me," she said.

"What do you want, Tiamat?" He had called her by her first name, and he never did that.

"Look I know this is about the kiss. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because of the kiss," he answered. "May I go now?"

"Why are you upset over it?" she asked.

"Because I have feelings for you! Because that kiss meant something to me! Because I love you and I know you don't feel the same and probably never will! And even if there was the slightest chance that you might in the future, I don't feel like waiting for it!" he exploded.

"What makes you think I don't feel the same? What makes you think I don't have feelings for you? If you had stuck around Saturday afternoon, you would have known!" she told him. He looked at her in surprise.

"Hmm, what made me think you weren't interested?" he asked sarcastically. "It might the be that you are currently juggling around three guys! That can send a guy a wrong signal!"

"I don't care about those guys! They mean nothing to me! I care about you!" she said.

"Well, I guess I got the wrong message, didn't I?" he growled and drove off.

"Derec!" she called after him. She leaned against a car. "Damnit!"

She just needed to let him cool off for awhile. He was hurt and she could see why. It's horrible to see somebody you love in the arms of another. That's how she felt when Derec was dating Bianca.

She knew where he was heading. He usually went to the Trevi Fountain when he was upset. She would wait until five o'clock to drive over there. Until then, she had some things she needed to do.

She found Derec sitting on a bench near the fountain. He looked deep in thought. She walked over to him and sat down. He rose but she gently grabbed his arm.

"Please stay and hear me out," she asked him softly. He thought for a moment and sat back down. "Thank you."

"I broke things off with all of my boyfriends. It's over between me and them," she told him. He looked at her.

"Good for you. Are you done?" he said harshly. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Derec, I'm serious. I was serious about what I told you after school. I do have feelings for you."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she responded. He gave her a look. "Never mind."

"Why can't we see if this works between us? We could give it try," she suggested.

"Because I know you, Tia. You don't hold guys for more than a month, and I don't want to be on that list. Ti amo, Tiamat (I love you, Tiamat)."

Tiamat leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. She broke away and looked him in the eyes.

"Ti amo anche, Derec (I love you too, Derec)."

She kissed him again and he kissed her back. He broke away to trail kisses across her jaw line. Then he kissed her neck and nibbled on it. She moaned softly, and Derec smiled. Then her body froze and her eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She pointed to a blue van that just pulled up across the street.

"That van has been following me around since school let out." The van looked familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm dead sure. Let's go." They stood up and started walking.

"Where did you park?" she asked.

"Just a block away." They started walking towards his car, but the blue van pulled up in front of them and two men jumped out and grabbed them.

"Run!" she told Derec as she fought her attacker. She punched him in the solar plexus and he went down. Then she turned to see the other man holding a gun against an unconscious Derec.

"Come with us or he dies," the guy demanded. The man she took down grabbed her from behind and pressed a cloth to her face and she promptly passed out.

Tiamat and Derec woke up in a solitary room. The room was dim and looked like an ordinary room. There were no windows but there was a steel door.

"Where are we?" Derec asked groggily.

"I don't know," she responded.

The only way out was the door, but she knew it was locked.

"We're trapped in this place. We have no way of getting out," she said.

Just then the door opened, and a man stepped in. He was dressed in a business.

"Hello, Tiamat. It's been awhile, but I bet you don't remember me," he said.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Derec asked.

"Who are you? I told them to only bring Tiamat. Oh well, you will prove to be useful in your own way," the man said.

"What do you want with us?" Derec repeated.

"Who said I want anything to do with you? It's Tiamat I want. You're just a casualty." The man took out a gun from his pocket.

Derec went pale at that. This was not a good thing. Tiamat put herself in front of him.

"If you hurt him or kill him, I'll kill myself so that you won't be able to use me for one of your experiments," Tiamat said through gritted teeth.

The man lowered the gun and laughed.

"So you do remember."

**Flashback**

_Dr. Dennis Morrison turned his attention to the little girl on the hospital bed. He prepped a needle and pushed into a vein on her arm. He watched as the bag started to fill with blood. He didn't notice that her eyes flickered open. He felt like someone was watching him. He looked at the girl again, but her eyes were closed._

_An Hour Later_

_Dr. Morrison looked at the camera feeds. The little girl had taken out many guards simply by looking at them. She was proving to be a great subject. He had time to study her later, but now he was focusing on bringing her father back._

**End Flashback**

She and her father had escaped from the familiars after they tried to experiment on her. Now they kidnapped her again for the same purpose.

"Yes, I remember you Dr. Morrison," she growled.

"Very well, I shall be going now. I'll give you some time to adjust to your new home." With that, the man left.

"Tiamat, what were you two talking about?" Derec asked.

Tiamat turned to face him. She told him everything. When she was done, he looked at her in shock.

"Oh my God. You went through all of that?" he asked. She nodded sadly.

"But you were just a kid," he said.

"I know, but some of it was my decision remember and sometimes I regret my decision." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She hated her life.

Derec kissed her tears away. He held her while she cried. When she stopped crying she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being there and loving me," she replied and kissed him passionately. They tumbled onto the bed and started making out. She started taking off his shirt, but he stopped her.

"We shouldn't do this. Especially not here," he said.

"Derec, there's no better place. And from the looks of it, we're not leaving here anytime soon." He opened his mouth to argue, but she stopped him with a kiss. "I love you, Derec and you love me. Let's prove it to each other." She started kissing him again and he rolled her over onto her back. They made love for the first time and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Tiamat awoke in Derec's arms. She quietly slipped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. She took a shower and dressed in some clothes she found in a cabinet. When she came out Derec was awake and in his underwear. She also noticed that Dr. Morrison had a gun to his head, and he didn't look happy.

"You slept with this guy! You could have contracted something, you dirty whore!" She walked towards and he clicked the safety off on the gun, which made her stop.

"What I do with my boyfriend is none of your business!" she yelled. Dr. Morrison's face got darker.

"It is when I need your blood pure, but now this guy might have ruined my project! Well there's only one way to make sure that never happens again." He pulled the trigger and Tiamat reached out with her power to stop it, but for some reason couldn't. Derec's body toppled to the ground.

Tiamat was numb. The man she loved had just been killed and she didn't do anything about it. She fell to her knees and felt her world go black.

She awoke in a hospital. Dr. Morrison stood over her with a syringe filled with some liquid.

"Getting ready to introduce the subject to the prototype homines nocturna virus." With that, he injected her with the fluid. She felt intense build up at the injection site. Then the pain quickly spread through her whole body. She felt her muscles reshape, her canines elongate, her vision enhance, and a hunger she never felt before appear. She screamed in agony.

Then there was an explosion. Tiamat looked over her shoulder to see her father, fully armed, through a huge hole in the wall. He destroyed the monitors and took the needles out of her body. He knocked Dr. Morrison to the ground and picked up Tiamat.

"What have you done to her, you bastards!" he demanded to know.

"Drina, welcome to vampirism," Dr. Morrison said before passing out.

Drago escaped with his daughter from the building and took her home. He laid her down on her bed. She stared up at hi with tears.

"Quello piccolo, che cosa hanno fatto a voi? (Little one, what did they do to you?)," he asked her.

"Hanno ucciso Derec e lo hanno iniettato con la loro propria versione del virus del vampire. Lo amavo, padre (They killed Derec and injected me with their own version of the vampire virus. I loved him, Dad)," she whispered to him. He cradled her.

"It's going to be okay. We'll get them back for what they did. I can teach you how not to feel, so it won't hurt anymore. I can you teach how to get revenge on them. But first we'll need to step up your training. We'll make sure this never happens again, okay?" he said soothingly.

Tiamat nodded. She wanted to learn. She never wanted to feel this way again.

* * *

**What do you think? R&R plz! Good start huh!**


	2. Spies

**Sorry it took so long, but I finally updated! Hope ya like!**_

* * *

_

_When your heart is free  
It's easy to make a decision  
When your head is clear  
You know you have good judgment  
But when your life is turning topsy turvey  
And you have know reasons for what's disturbing  
Remember these words my father said to me_

_He said: Keep your head up don't say you love him  
Walk away from all that is hurting  
Find your power you know your strong  
Make that step and it will help you along_

_When your minds at peace  
Sleep comes so very peacefully  
When you start to dream  
There wonderful end so very sweet  
But when your life is turning topsy turvey  
And you have no answers for what's disturbing  
Remember these words a preacher said to me_

_He said: Keep your head up don't say you love him  
Walk away from all that is hurting  
Find your power you know your strong  
Make that step and it will help you along  
_

_Keep your head up don't say you love him  
Walk away from all that is hurting  
Find your power you know your strong _

_(Take that step)  
Make that step and it will help you along_

Why give up this time you can't win  
(You can't win)  
Why give up this battle is within  
(Is within)  
Why stay alone when he gonna do  
Why choose him when its time to choose you

Keep your head up don't say you love him  
Walk away from all that is hurting  
Find your power you know your strong  
Make that step it will help you along

Keep your head up

_Keep your head up_

_Keep your head up_

_Keep your head up_

_Keep your head up_

_Keep your head up_

_Keep your head up_

Song by Chaka Khan

---------------------------------

_He pulled the trigger, and Tiamat reached out with her power to stop it, but for some reason couldn't. Derec's body toppled to the ground. Tiamat was numb. The man she loved had just been killed and she didn't do anything about it. She fell to her knees and felt her world go black._

She woke up with a start. She calmed down when she realized it was just a dream. She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. The nightmare had tormented her for nine years.

Since then, her father had trained her in many arts. One that she cherished the most was being able to disconnect herself from her emotions. She was never the same again. She became a cold, emotionless girl. She was distant from her friends for the rest of her high school years. Her friends understood because Derec's body had been found and it was all over the news.

Tiamat got out of bed and went to her kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a packet of blood. She tore open a corner and poured it into a mug. She put it in the microwave and retrieved her laptop from the living room. She set it up on the kitchen table. The microwave dinged.

She went over to the microwave and took out the mug then set it down next to her laptop. She then noticed that there was a light breeze in the room. She turned and saw that the window was open. She went over and closed. She turned around and saw Damien sitting at her table drinking the mug full of blood.

"Amaldiçoe-o Damien, você scared me! (Damn it Damien, you scared me!)"

"I usually have that effect on people," he said smugly. She walked over to him and took the mug from and took a sip.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"I have a new mission," he said seriously.

"What kind?"

"An assassination. We have a mole in the company and I need you to take care of him," he said.

"Why send me? A newly recruited amateur could take care of him," she replied.

"It's a she. The person, Alyson Harney, is high ranked in her department. Plus, I need someone professional and highly skilled in killing. I couldn't find anybody so I chose you," he said half-jokingly.

"Very funny. You sent me because you want to see some girl on girl action. Alyson is a lesbian."

"Damn, you saw right through my plan," he said sarcastically. "I'm serious. I need you to do this now."

"I have better things to do with my time other than entertaining you," she said and started to walk away. In a flash, he had her by the arm. His green eyes bore directly into her gold ones.

"I need you to have the job done by tonight, Tiamat." His voice was dead serious.

"Or else what?" she dared him. His eyes roamed her body.

"I'm sure I can come up with something," he said entrancingly.

"Let go of me you pig," she said and yanked her arm out of his grasp. He handed her a file and she took it and scanned it over. Damien sat back down at the table.

"You had the nightmare again." It wasn't a question. Tiamat rubbed her temple.

"No, I haven't had one in a few days. They're going away," she lied. She had been having them every single night.

"You're lying through your teeth. I can see that you haven't gotten much sleep due to the bags under your eyes, and the fact that you're calm about it signifies that you've been experiencing it frequently," he said without a hitch. When he saw her look down, it confirmed his suspicions.

"I can barely close my eyes without seeing his death," she admitted.

"Tia, you know it wasn't your fault," he said somewhat comfortingly.

"I could have used my telekinesis to save him, but I didn't!" she argued.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you were given a drug to disable the part of brain that controls your telekinesis and telepathy?"

"Stop trying to put the blame on someone else! You don't understand!" Damien stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tia, he was my friend too. I was thrown into this too. Remember that we are not the people who were injected with that virus. I was his best friend too. I miss him just as much as you do. You didn't kill him, those familiar bastards did."

"I know, it's just that, I'm haunted every night about what happened," she confessed.

"Don't worry," he kissed the top of her head. "We'll figure everything out. That's why we started this business. We're going to find out who's behind this and we're going to make them for what they did to us. Everything's going to be okay."

"Thanks, Damien."

"No, Problem, Tia. Don't forget, she must be eliminated by tonight," he said and left.

Tiamat took a deep breath and smiled. She just might enjoy this assignment.

* * *

Tiamat entered the building using her employee clearance card. She took the elevator to the sixth floor, which was where her office was. 

She dropped her stuff off at her desk and walked across the room to Alyson's cubicle.

"Hey Tiamat!" Alyson greeted cheerfully. "Have you finally decided to join the all girl's club?" she asked seductively. Alyson was a huge flirt and had a small crush on her.

Alyson was a tall athletic woman. She had long red hair and bright green eyes. She was gorgeous.

"Maybe," Tiamat said and winked at her. She sat down on a chair near Alyson.

"You know, I've always wondered about how the other half lived. So maybe we can go out tonight and you could show me a few things," Tiamat suggested. Alyson's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Really? I always thought you were straight."

"I'm more bicurious," she said and rested her hand on Alyson's thigh.

"Alright. I'll meet you at eight the Pink Bar. I can show you the ropes, and I'm sure we'll have a hell of a time," Alyson whispered into Tiamat's ear. She gently nibbled on it and pulled away.

"I'll see you there, beautiful," Tiamat said and left the cubicle.

When she got back to her own, she saw Damien sitting at her desk.

"That was pretty hot. I can't wait to see you two make out," he joked. Tiamat socked him in the arm.

"Oww," he complained.

"Get out of my chair," she said. He got up and sat in another chair.

"You forget sometimes that you have enhanced strength," he commented as she sat down in her office chair.

"Oh stop whining you wuss. What's this special visit about?" she asked.

"Yeah, when you go out with her can you take pictures or make a movie," he suggested. "I mean, this is a very serious mission and deserves to be documented." He was trying desperately not to laugh.

"What do I look like to you? A porn star?" she asked. She looked like she was borderline on kicking his ass.

Damien opened his mouth to answer, when he heard a click. He looked down to see her pointing a gun at his crotch.

"If you answer that question, I'll make sure you never have sex again. Capisce?" she said deadly.

"Ok Thelma. I can't wait to see you and Louise in action," he said with a devious smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Tiamat arrived at the Pink Bar at eight o'clock exactly. She was wearing a short strapless black dress that had a flowing skirt. Her hair was in curls that were tied back with a bow. She wore black dangling earrings and had black open-toed high heels. 

She scanned the place for Alyson. She spotted her at the bar sipping a martini. She joined her at the bar.

"Nice place you picked," Tiamat commented. "Is it a lesbian bar?" Alyson choked on her drink and laughed it off.

"No, but it's a great hang out spot. I'm really glad you came. I can teach you what it feels to really be fulfilled. Guys just can't cut it. They usually leave girls hanging and are only in it for them. In a girl-girl relationship, we give as much as we take," Alyson said. And to prove her point, she placed her hand on Tiamat's thigh. Her touch was light and sensual.

"Really?" Tiamat asked innocently. Alyson leaned in close until their lips were a breath apart.

"Really," she whispered against Tiamat's lips. "I have an idea. Let's see your moves on the dance floor." She stepped off the stool and took one of Tiamat's hands in her own.

"You sure?" Tiamat asked.

"Are you up for it?" Alyson gently tugged on her arm. Tiamat stepped closer to Alyson and hovered next to her ear. She ran her hand down Alyson's chest and felt her shiver.

"Baby, I'm up for whatever you have in mind." She stepped back and saw the desire on Alyson's face. "Let's dance."

The girls walked out to the dance floor and started dancing rhythmically to the music.

_Get out my head and into the bed girl...  
Cau yuh dun know, plottin' out the fantasy..  
Hey baby girl and it's you a di key...yo...mi go so then_

Their bodies were dangerously close and the sexual tension between them was thick.

_From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me  
When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME  
Because yuh body enticin yuh makin mi horny  
When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh)  
When you FULFILL MY FANTASY  
Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow  
When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME_

Tiamat ran her hands up Alyson's body and licked her neck. Alyson captured Tiamat's lips with her own, and the two were engaged in a passionate lip lock as their bodies moved together, grinding against each other.

"Let's go someplace more private," Alyson suggested as Tiamat's lips attacked her own.

"I agree." Tiamat practically dragged her to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and pushed the doorstop in to keep somebody from opening it from the outside.

When she turned around, she saw Alyson holding a gun on her. Tiamat raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you liked it kinky," Tiamat joked. Alyson didn't even crack a smile.

"Damien sent you after me, didn't he?" Alyson looked slightly panicked.

"Yes, but don't worry. After tonight you'll never have to worry about him again. When we found out you were a mole, I suggested that Damien and I should play ignorant for awhile and give you false information. We knew for a long time that you were a spy. The whole time you thought you were studying us, we were studying you. We were even able to identify your employer and once he gets wind that you compromised him, you'll never make it out tonight alive."

Alyson looked like she was scared to death. Her complexion had paled and the hand holding the gun was shaking.

"That's not true. You don't know that!" she screamed. Tiamat looked at her with a wicked smile plastered on her face.

"Dr. Morrison was notified over a few hours ago about your failure. That bar is teaming with assassins assigned to take you out. I'm going to walk out of here alive, and you in a body bag."

Realization dawned on Alyson. "You were never sent to kill me."

"Nope. I just made an anonymous call to some of Dr. Morrison associates to let him know you're here. While they're dealing with you, I'll escape unnoticed."

Alyson sunk down to the floor in terror.

"Now I'm going to leave. And I should advise you that it would be very unwise use that gun on me."

Tiamat pulled out the doorstop and exited the bathroom. A few women rushed in to get in, their bladders full from the alcohol.

Tiamat hurried out the door as she heard a high-pitched scream come from the restroom. She reached the parking lot quickly.

There was Damien, waiting for her next to his black SUV. He had given her a ride over there and was her getaway ride.

"I assume that everything's taken care of," he asked slightly bored. Tiamat smiled.

"We make a kick ass team," she said.

"That's why you're my partner in the company. Couldn't have done it without you," he said. He really meant it. He noticed how great she looked. Since he met her in high school, he always thought she was cute.

"Thanks," she said. She saw him looking at her in a strange way. "What? Is there something wrong?"

Damien shook himself out of his thoughts.

"No. Nothing's wrong," he said quietly.

"Oh, cheer up. I'll hack into the club's security camera and give you the video of me and Alyson dancing," she suggested. His face lighted up immediately.

"Thanks, I'll add it to my lesbian collection of films," he joked. She popped him hard on the arm.

"Ow! You're evil, you know that?" he said.

"And unbelievably sexy. Don't forget that," she taunted him in this seductive voice. She glanced down briefly and a pinkish hue tinged her cheeks. She stepped away cautiously.

"Um, I'll get in the car now and I suggest you take a long shower when you get home," she said nervously. She walked around to the passenger side and climbed in.

Damien, slightly confused by her behavior, looked down. It seem that Damien Jr. had responded to Tiamat's sexy voice.

_Oh shit_, he thought. The car ride was going to be uncomfortable.

* * *

Once Tiamat was home, she checked her messages. 

_Tiamat, this is your father. Call me as soon as you get this message. It's urgent. Delete this message as soon as it's over._

Tiamat deleted it and picked up the phone. She dialed her dad's cell number and impatiently waited for him to pick up.

"Hello. Tiamat?" he answered.

"Yes, it's me dad. What did you call for?"

"There are certain things that we need to discuss. Meet me tomorrow at 12 o' clock in the café around the corner from you house," he said.

"What's so important?" she asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." The line went dead.

Tiamat had to suppress the urge to throw the phone at the wall. Her dad had become so withdrawn from her since the kidnapping nine years ago.

-------------------------------

Tiamat arrived at the café 10 minutes late. She had done it to intentionally piss her father off. He was very anal when it came to punctuality.

She found him sitting in the corner of the café sipping coffee.

"You're late," he said.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, dad," she said.

"An insider told me that you and your friend Damien are looking for Dr. Morrison…"

"Hold on a sec."

"…and that you caught one of his spies. Good job," he said.

"Um, thanks," she said slightly suspicious that he wasn't reprimanding her.

"But, you might not be as lucky next time. Be careful, Dr. Morrison is a very powerful and dangerous."

_Uh-oh, here it comes_, she thought.

"You have to be careful and cautious. He has spies everywhere. He could easily snatch you up again."

"I've been off the radar for nine years!" She was tired of him treating her like a child.

"No you haven't!" The truth shocked her.

"He doesn't know you're exact location, but he's close to finding it. You need to lay low." Tiamat opened her mouth to speak, but he continued. "Your mother's in the country. Somebody told her that you're here and they're using her search for you against you. I suspect that he had one of his employees notify her. But bottom line is that, if your mother finds you, so does Morrison."

"My mom's here?" she asked, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Tia, I'm so sorry. I know the decision you made 16 years was tough on you."

"No, you don't know! You weren't the one who stabbed her and left. It was me. I abandoned my mother after all she did for me. You could never understand."

"Tia, wait!" Drago called, but she stood up and left. God, he had really screwed up this time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! XOXO!**

**In the next chapter, Vanessa gets a blast from the past. And Damien and Tiamat's relationship gets more complicated.**


	3. Lines

A/N: I finally updated! Sorry that its shorter but I wanted to get the chapter up now. Enjoy!

* * *

2:00 am

Damien stumbled out of the bed and headed downstairs. He grabbed a gun from the coffee table and tucked it into the back of his pajama pants.

He checked the peephole then opened the door. Tiamat stood there with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Tia, what's wrong?" he asked, enveloping her into a hug. She just cried harder.

She buried her head into his bare chest. Damien gently stroked her hair. "Come inside, Tia. I'll make you some tea and you can tell me what's got you so upset. Okay?"

She nodded.

* * *

"Wow. Your mom is back," Damien said quietly. He and Tiamat were sitting on the couch, and she was nursing a cup of hot tea.

"Yeah, she's looking for me. And if she finds me…"

"So does the good doc," Damien finished for her.

"Yeah." She stood up and went to the liquor cabinet. She opened a bottle of whiskey and poured it into her tea. Damien quickly took the bottle from her and put it away. Then he took the cup for her.

"Alcohol will not solve your problems," he said taking a sip. "Damn, how much whiskey is in here?"

"A cup, and it might not make my problems go away, but it will sure help me get through them better." She said snatching her cup away from him and quickly downed the drink.

Damien took the cup from her. "You're spending the night. Give me your keys."

She fished them out of her pocket and dropped them into his outstretched hand. "I'm sleeping in your room."

"Look, I know you find me irresistible, but you must keep your urges at bay."

Tiamat smacked his arm. "Shut up, Damien. I don't feel really safe right now, so I want to make sure that you're right next to me when I'm sleeping. I need a sense of security right now. I keep expecting Morrison to show up any moment."

Damien hugged her against his chest. "He won't. I'll protect you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." He kissed her forehead. "Let's get you to bed. So do you sleep in the nude?"

Tiamat smacked him again. "No you little perv!" She looked at him cautiously. "Do you?"

"Nope, but for you I could."

"Damien!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist. But come on, you look like you need some sleep," he said leading her to his bedroom.

"Do I look that bad?"

"No, I absolutely love raccoons," he said with a smile.

"Fuck you!" she said.

"I will resist answering that with a funny joke," he replied.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's go back to what I was so suddenly ripped away from," he said indicating the bed.

"Shut up." She walked to the bed and curled up on it. Damien turned out the light and got into bed with Tiamat. He pulled the covers over them and laid his head down on the pillow.

2 Hours Later

"Dam?" Tiamat asked quietly.

"Go to sleep, Tia," Damien mumbled sleepily.

"I can't sleep. Talk to me."

"We have to wake up in three hours, so please go to sleep."

5 minutes later

"Dam?"

"What now?!"

"I still can't sleep."

"Then watch TV," he said turning away from her.

"I can't stop dreaming about him," she said quietly.

"Fine, I'll get up." He turned the lights on. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Him."

"By him do you mean Morrison, your father, or Derec?" he asked.

"Derec. Every time I close my eyes, I see him die."

"Tia, some day you're going to have to move on because he's dead and there is nothing you can to do to change that."

Tiamat pulled away from him. "You're cold."

"What do you expect? There's always some type of drama going on in your life. If it's not Morrison or Derec, it's your father who has done nothing but try to protect you. He changed his whole life for you, and you act like an ungrateful brat. Same with your mother, she gave you life, and you attack her. You don't appreciate anything or anyone in your life, but when some thing happens you feel guilty. What the fuck do you expect when you put people into positions like that!"

"I didn't choose this life," she argued, but he ignored her.

"Even Derec knew better than to get involved with you, yet you convinced him otherwise. You knew he loved you and used that to get him to cross the friend's boundary. You use my love for you as protection and a shoulder to cry on. I am tired of being around you not being able to do anything while you talk of your love for my best friend. All you care about is yourself."

All of Tiamat's anger was squashed by his last statements. She reached out to him. "Did you just say that you loved me?"

He backed away from her. "Don't even. I am not going down the same path as Derec. I choose not to cross that line, and don't wish to. We are friends, nothing more. Some place in my heart wants us to be, but my mind knows better. Unlike you, I follow my mind not my heart."

He went to his closet and gathered some extra blankets. "I'm sleeping in the guest room. Good night," he said and left the room.

"What just happened?" Tiamat said to herself.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm here," Vanessa said into her cell-phone.

"Be careful, Vanessa. Somebody is probably keeping an eye on you," Blade said over the phone.

"I'll be fine. Anyway, I have to go. Bye." She closed her phone.

She was walking down the street towards her hotel, and next thing she knew, a bag was thrown over her head she was being dragged somewhere.

Her assailant made her walk for awhile, and then finally they stopped.

The bag was pulled from her head and she lashed out. Her arm was caught, twisted behind her back and she was slammed against the wall.

She stomped on the guy's foot and threw her elbow back. But the man grabbed her elbow and spun her around. She gasped when she saw the man's face.

She then began lashing out at him more violently. "You son of a bitch! You took my daughter. I swear on my mother's grave that I will kill you!"

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Drago said dodging her attacks. He grabbed her and immobilized her. "Hold still."

"Let me go!" she screamed. "Help! Help!" Drago's hand clamped over her mouth, but she responded by biting down.

Drago yanked his hand away. "Damn, you're still as feisty as ever. Did you get it from your dad?"

Vanessa grabbed a gun from her purse but Drago quickly knocked it away.

"You're going to be a handful," he said and pulled out a cloth and pressed it over her nose. She thrashed around for a bit, then went limp.

"Finally," he said carrying her body.

He carried it all the way to his loft and deposited her on the living room couch.

He brought out some smelling salts and placed it under her nose. She awoke instantly.

Her eyes narrowed. She smacked his face making sure to leave five long scratches.

"Damn it, woman! My patience is just about to wear thin!" He tackled her and pinned her to the couch, holding her mouth closed.

"I don't have time for this revenge, bullshit. Our daughter is in trouble. Morrison found her somehow and had somebody give you the information. All he knows is that she's in the country but not where, but he probably is pretty close to finding out. One of his employees posed as a worker in Drina's company. The mole was killed but it is possible that her location has now been compromised. And your coming here does not help matters. If you find Drina, so does Morrison. Understand?"

She nodded her head.

"I'm going to uncover your mouth. You will not scream. Okay?"

She nodded again. He removed his hand.

She spat on him.

He wiped it away. "Man, you are really mad."

"No, shit. Get off me!"

"No. I don't exactly trust you not to harm me. Plus, I am quite comfortable."

She started wiggling to get him off.

"That doesn't work," he said. She shifted her legs so that one was between his legs. Then she nailed him in the crotch.

"Fuck," he moaned and fell off the couch. Vanessa jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen looking for a knife. She found a butcher knife in the drawer just as Drago walked in.

"Stay away from me!" she threatened.

He chuckled. "I have no intention in hurting you. What would I gain from it? Drina is already mad at me. She hates that I won't let her see you. She misses you a lot, you know."

"She does?" Vanessa said softly. "But she chose to leave."

"Doesn't mean she regretted it. She was just as safe with you as she was with me. Seven years after we left, Morrison found her. Injected her and a few others with a new strain of vampirism. We were able to escape. One of her friends was also one of Morrison's experiment. His name is Damien. They run a company together. He's helping me protect her. She is safe for the time being. And I need to keep you here. I might let you see her, but if I do you cannot tell anybody and you would have to leave. Morrison has been keeping an eye on you. Good thing I live far away from Drina, or I could have compromised her by bringing you here."

"I want to see my daughter," Vanessa said. "I earned that right a long time ago when I gave birth to her and raised her for ten years!"

"Yes, you have. But for her safety, you might not get to. That is not a guarantee. You may be able to see her. You should be lucky that I got to you before Morrison did."

"I want to see my baby girl!"

"I understand, Vanessa. If you really want to see her, you're going to have to wait. Let me figure things out, then you can see her. Please trust me. This is for her safety."

Vanessa set her knife down. "Fine," she said. "I'll trust you, for now." She walked past him and out of the kitchen.

"I am so grateful that that worked out," Drago said.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


End file.
